Canadian Tsundere
by Lo Lovely
Summary: Alfred a young musician finally transfers to an all boy's boarding school called Hetalia Academy. An elegant academy for fine arts and general studies. Alfred was then roomed with a boy who apparently doesn't have the hots for the American. As Kiku would describe the boy as, "Tsundere"


A/N: I have not written anything on my FFN and my fanfic blog but eh, I didn't even have time to update Bullies and Adorable Victims. I'm going on an AmeCan rampage. So if you excuse me I have an AmeCan to write.

Summary: Alfred a young musician finally transfers to an all boy's boarding school called Hetalia Academy. An elegant academy for fine arts and general studies. Alfred was then roomed with a boy who apparently doesn't have the hots for the American. As Kiku would describe the boy as, "Tsundere"

* * *

Chapter 1

Hetalia Academy of Fine Arts and General studies all boys' boarding school is an elegant academy for students grades 7-12 who have plenty amount of talent for fine arts and general studies. Alfred F. Jones were one of these few students who were lucky to be accepted into such a prestigious school. The boy stood about five foot eleven inches and a half, short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. For some who may not know him, he is a very talented trumpet player as well as the bassoon, clarinet, piano and occasionally the guitar.

It was the summer towards Alfred's 9th grade year when he received his acceptance letter to Hetalia Academy. "Mom! Mom! Look I got my letter!"

Alfred's mother, standing five foot five inches looked at her only son and smiled. She was very well the female version of Alfred. She was slim and lean, her eyes were like Alfred's and had the same shade of blonde. Amelia Jones a single mother raised Alfred as best as she could never expected some talent had come off from the boy. She looked up at her towering son as she took Alfred's letter. "Well, let's see what it says"

_"Dear Mr. Alfred F. Jones,_

_We the council of Hetalia Academy of Fine Arts and General Studies have recognized your talent as a hardworking musician. We had looked back on your record from when you have started school till now. It seems that your grades are very much worthy of praise and to add more, you are quite familiar with sports. So we have sent this letter to inform you that you may pack your things and make sure you bring anything you need to attend Hetalia Academy. Your supply list and your schedule is also in the envelope. Hope we will see you by September fifth" _

Alfred hurried to get his schedule out not even paying attention to the supply list. He read through it and saw it was a lot to learn.

First hour- Honors Geometry

Second hour- American Literature

Third hour- Social Science

Fourth hour- Lunch

Fifth hour- Musical history

Sixth hour- Adv. Musics

Seventh hour- PE

It looked a bit harsh but, Alfred could handle it. Amelia hugged her son and squealed excitingly. "Isn't this great?!"

"I know, mom I can't believe I'm going to that school" Alfred never deemed himself talented or whatever but he was sure a very determined guy. "Hetalia Academy is such an elite school, and not a lot of people are privileged to go"

"I'm proud of you, baby" Amelia leaned up to kiss her son on the cheek and smiled. "Well, you best be packing"

Alfred nodded as he goes up to his room, packing his things.

* * *

"Here you are, Al" Amelia said as she stopped the car in front of a large school campus.

Alfred looked at the place in awe as he watched students trying to unload and get things settled in. "Alfie….?" Alfred turned his attention to his mother then pouted.

"Mom, don't call me that" Amelia just giggled.

"You know what dorm you're in right?"

Alfred dug into his pocket and grabbed a small folded piece of paper. "Yeah, I'm in The Vither house"

Amelia scanned her eyes at the many dorms side by side and saw the largest and the most elegant looking one was called Vither. "There it is sweetie!"

Alfred grinned and saw that his dorm house was a big one. "I guess I'll be going, okay?" Alfred got out of the car, swinging his book back on his back as he went around to grab a large suit case and a what it looked to be a trumpet case. "See you"

Alfred hurried to his dorm and apparently found the dorm master. "Alfred?" The man was a bit taller than Alfred, not by much though. He had brown hair and a purplish colored eyes. He hand glasses which made him look a bit prissy. Alfred nodded to the man's question. "I'm Roderich Edelstein, the dorm leader."

"Pleasure" Alfred stuck his hand out and shook the man firmly. "Piano player?"

"Yes, I am" He nodded. "Well your room is 3C. Third floor, third room to the right" Roderich handed Alfred the keys and left the boy.

Luckily the dorm had elevators(This is how fancy the school is) Once Alfred was in the third floor, he hurried towards his room and quickly found room 3C. Using his keys, he opened the room to find that it was fairly large. There was two queen beds in either side of the room. Two wardrobes and two desks. Alfred settled his stuff on the right side of the room, as he just stared at the room with amazement.

To be honest the room looked more like a hotel room rather than a dorm room. Alfred got up and checked the bathroom. It was the most fanciest bathroom he had ever seen. The sink was definitely marble, and the tub was huge! There was also a separate shower also on the side. Well that's probably because just in case if both have different preference.

Alfred heard the door open as he took a peek and saw a boy enter the room. He was slim and small. He might've looked like to be a year younger or something, but damn the boy was absolutely gorgeous. "Hey" Alfred said, coming out of the bathroom. "I'm Alfred F. Jones a ninth grader" he held his hand out for a shake.

"Matthew Williams" The boy said in a monotone voice, not even bothering to shake Alfred's hand. The boy just placed his things on his bed then starts to unpack.

"So, uh….Do you have a talent?" Alfred asked nervously. This Matthew guy was totally weird.

"I'm a thespian" the boy simply replied.

"A what?"

"A person who is devoted to theatrical arts"

"Oh" Alfred felt a bit stupid, but he ignored the feeling. "I'm a trumpet player"

Matthew closed his suit case then looked at Alfred in a not so friendly look. "Look, I don't want to be friends with some musical prodigy okay? I don't plan on making any friends"

Alfred took a step back and said nothing. He figured Matthew is one of those prissy rich kids who think he's too good for anyone. Never mind that, Alfred unpacked his stuff and placed it in the wardrobe provided for them. Suddenly there was someone who entered the room.

"Kesesesesesese!"

What a strange laugh? Alfred looked at the door and saw there was…..an albino? He was standing there by the door frame with a huge grin on his face. "Birdie!" he called

Birdie? Who the hell was 'Birdie?' "Gilbert I told you, not to call me that!"

The albino entered the room and encased Matthew in a hug. "Gott, Birdie! You're still a fucking sour puss"

Matthew roughly pushed Gilbert away and scowled. "Go away, shithead I'm busy"

Gilbert pouted then turned his attention to Alfred. "You must be Birdie's new roommate!"

Alfred smiled brightly and nodded. "Yessir! Alfred F. Jones!"

Gilbert smiled as well as they shook hands. "Gilbert Beilshimdt! Nice to meet ya'"

"Dumb meets dumber" Matthew muttered loudly.

"What the hell that suppose to mean?!" Alfred yelled.

"Whatever I'm going to the vending machine" Without another word, Matthew left the room.

"The hell his problem?" Alfred muttered angrily.

Gilbert only patted the American's back and laughed. "That's good ol' Matthew Williams for you."

"Who the hell is he anyway?"

"Must be new?" Alfred looked at Gilbert and nodded silently. "Matthew is the son of Gregory Williams—"

"W-wait…._THE_ GREGORY WILLIAMS?!" Alfred said in shock.

Gilbert only nodded and smirked. "A fucking prissy boy, I can tell you that. I've known the guy since we were in kindergarten. He acts all tough, but he's a pussy"

"What makes you say that?" Alfred asked.

"He hides behind daddy that's why. He gets all the praise from every teacher he has and he thinks that he doesn't need to waste his time with shitty scholars like you. No offense"

"None taken bro" Alfred looked out the door and smiled. "You know what? I think I can warm him up"

Gilbert snorted. He had known Matthew since they were kids and nothing he did made Matthew warm up to him. "Good luck, bro"

"Thanks. By the way what program are you in?"

"Chorus" Gilbert said. "It's not girly! It's fucking manly"

Alfred tried to hold a laugh by biting his lips. "Whatever dude"

* * *

Later that evening when everyone was settled in, the boys in the dormitory was to meet in the common room to set some rules. Alfred was already down there when there was a whole load of students entering the room. The dorm leader, Roderich Eldelstein a senior was in front of the room next to a much older man. "Settle down everyone!" The man called out and the rest of the students quiet down. "For those who don't know me, I'm Mr. Baker the dorm caretaker and you all must know your dorm leader, Roderich" Roderich nodded and Mr. Baker continued to speak. "Alright guys, we are going to remind some of you with our rules. "One of our rules is that no one is allowed to bring women into the dorms! Whether if it's your mother or sister, there is absolutely no women. Next, is that if we find any porn or playboy shit that you teenage boys have, we will confiscate it and make sure the dean will punish you severely. No roaming the halls past eleven, and lights out after twelve, because I can understand that some of you have a lot of homework. Another thing is that you sleep in your own room! There will be no sleep overs whatsoever! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" the room said in unison.

"Good, you have the rest of the evening till eleven to do whatever the fuck you want" The group broke up, with some staying to lounge around and some to go back to their rooms.

"Jones!" Alfred turned to see Gilbert with a larger boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Gil" The American said, waving to the Albino.

"This is Ludwig, my little bruder!" Ludwig gave Alfred a smile while Alfred smiled back. "Ludwig, this is Alfred, he's in the music program as well."

"Hallo, Alfred I assume you play an instrument rather than sing?" Ludwig asked.

"Yup! I play the trumpet but sometimes I play other instruments too. You?"

"I play various instruments as well, but I study for the cello" Alfred only smiled at the German, seeing how he's an Ork Dork.

"So you're in the orchestra?"

"Ja" suddenly the room went quiet when Matthew Williams entered the room.

The boy stood about five foot six not even as tall as the rest of the students in the room, but when suddenly in the room, it was dead silence. The Canadian took a seat in one of the couches as he took out a book, reading it silently. Still after, five, six minutes had passed, the room still remained quiet. Alfred leaned over to Ludwig and whispered. "Why is it so quiet?"

Ludwig looked at the smaller man an sighed. "Matthew Williams….I assume you've heard of his father. Well he's practically untouchable seeing how his father donates funds to this school, and Matthew doesn't like people, let alone, air quote "Untalented scholars" "

"What makes him say that?" Alfred mused.

"Usually scholars could only be above high school level because most scholars are just starting at that age" Ludwig paused to push his glasses back on his bridge. "But I guess that rule applies to you seeing how you have been playing trumpet since the age if seven, and by doing so you managed to play bassoon by the age of ten then the clarinet the following year with the skill of a senior of a normal high school student and then I having to learn to play piano by knowing the scales and the feel, you're almost as good as our prodigy"

"I believe so" Both the German and American turned their heads to see senior and dorm leader, Roderich Edelstein. "Piano is my main instrument along with the harpsichord and the harp and other instruments. You Mr. Jones are one talented scholar"

Alfred blushed at that comment as he rubbed his neck nervously. "Thanks" Although the young musician always thought he was good but he never thought that his level of talent would exceed over someone as prestigious as a prodigy. "Although I'm flattered with your compliments, I'm not sure I'm as talented as I sound."

"Don't put yourself down, Jones" The pianist said. "Most kids who attend the school who used their parent's money isn't nearly as talented as you. Be glad" with that the older man left.

"He's right, Alfred," The albino piped. "Unlike my geeky little bruder"

"Gilbert—"

"I'm just some guy in the sidelines in our show choir" Ludwig shook his head as he smacked his brother's arm lightly.

"Gilbert you're in the show choir for a reason. Not a lot of brats are even allowed to join" The younger of the two said.

Gilbert laughed his unusual laughed as he swung his arm around Ludwig's neck. "Alright, man! Whatever you say. Hey pretty boy, do you want to hang out in my dorm?"

Alfred just shook his head and smile. "Nah I think I could lounge around here a little longer"

"Whatever man" With that both the German brothers left.

Alfred looked around to find a certain entertainment, surely these kids wouldn't mind talking to an "underclass scholar" Alfred felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see it was Matthew. "You're in my way"

Alfred glared at the much shorted boy. "So? Can't cha just go around?"

Matthew's face remained emotionless. "Move, I want to go to bed"

"What if I don't? Going to call daddy about it?"

The actor simply raised his brow as he eyed the trumpet prodigy. "I have no time for your foolishness, just _move_"

"Make me" Alfred smirked. Before he knew it, all he saw was black.

* * *

**_A/N: I worked fucking hard on this chapter and shit! Gah! I haven't even updated Bullies and Adorable Victims. I promise I will once I get my computer to work because I have all my shit on it. Oh well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter for this. I wonder if I should finish it y'know? Well I guess I'll have to find out_**


End file.
